


Challenge

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Sappy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Thranduil, Elros, and Elrond promise to not get into trouble. Well they try...





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



Title: Challenge  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com  
Disclaimer: They don’t belong to me, but to Tolkien. Just playing!  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: AU, Humor, sappy, a bit of drunken silliness.  
Pairings: Thranduil+Elrond+Elros  
Timeline: Second Age, 19th year.  
Word Count: 1445 words  
Beta: The indomitable MA-chan!  
Summary: Thranduil is visiting Lindon with his father and meet the twin sons of Eärendil and Elwing. Let the hi-jinks commence!  
A/N: For alexcat and the 2019 Slashy Valentine! I hope you enjoy this dear! Enjoy and please review! (Flames will be used to stoke the beacon fires along the Hithaeglir!!)

‘thoughts’

{Yávië 27, Year 19, Second Age}  
{Lindon}

The bustling sounds of a city waking up and beginning the day filled the air as Thranduil rode alongside his father as their party rode into Mithlond as the sun rose ahead of them from over the sparkling sea. Every year they would travel there from Forlond for the harvest festivals that would been going continuously until the Enderi. It was a joyful time as they all sought to celebrate the bounty that everyone’s hard work had brought about. Much trade occurred, as well as games, music, and great amounts of food prepared and shared. It was most definitely an exciting time.

But for Thranduil, he was looking forward to spending time with the twins of Eärendil, who were only a century younger than him. However, with everything those two had gone through, they were better suited to be his friends than any Elves their age. Also, Thranduil did not care that they were Peredhil. To him, that’s what made them even more special. 

Unfortunately, he had to deal with formalities first before having any fun with his best friends, so he rode alongside his father solemnly, not giving any watchers the satisfaction of seeing his boredom and impatience. That was a skill that his parents had drilled into him. Never show any weakness.

They arrived at the main building and dismounted and, while servants and the rest of their party took their horses and bags, Oropher and Thranduil along with his mother Losille went up into the building and were led to the main hall, where Gil-galad was meeting with other dignitaries. He followed behind his parents as they went down the aisle to the throne at the other end and came to a stop behind them respectfully.

“Oropher...Losille. It is very good to see you both, my friends,” Gil-galad declared as he stood and went down to them, taking their hands in warm greeting. “And Thranduil...you are looking very good. I hear that you have been training with your father. Will you be ready to fight with us when there are Yrrch?” he asked teasingly and Thranduil couldn’t help grinning with pride as he stuck out his chest just a bit.

“Aye, m’lord. I am working hard with Ada in learning the fighting arts. I will defend our people to my last breath!” he declared and the adults all laughed lightly as Gil-galad placed a hand on the young Elf’s shoulder.

“Would that we would not need such dedication in this brief peace after the Great War,” Gil-galad said warmly and Thranduil relaxed at the kindness in his king’s eyes. The King patted his shoulder and winked. “Come. Elrond and Elros are waiting for you rather impatiently in the marketplace. I will speak with your parents while you three go have fun. Just...try not cause so much trouble this time?” he suggested and Losille and Thranduil laughed softly as Thranduil felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. That *had* been rather an embarrassing happenstance...

“I promise to try to be better,” Thranduil muttered before turning and walking out, grinning in anticipation of seeing his friends. He dodged around groups of people as he headed for the marketplace and their usual meeting spot. He waved when he saw the twins as they stood by the blacksmith’s storefront and they waved back over the rising crowd. He was pleased to see that they were taller than the last time he’d seen them. While they would never be as tall as the Edhil, they were already becoming broader in the shoulder and their ears were showing the blunter point of the Peredhil, but they were still youthful in their 77 years of age.

“What took you so long?” Elros asked once Thranduil had finally arrived at their sides.

“Formalities. You know that. It seems the market is going to be pretty busy. What did you want to do?” Thranduil shot back and Elrond chuckled.

“I think we should grab some food and go out to that pond we found. No one will miss us for a while,” Elros suggested and Thranduil was curious about that. What were they planning? He shrugged in agreement and they went over to their favorite stalls, picking up pies as well as cheese, bread, and meat. They went out of a side gate and traveled up into the nearby forested hills before arriving at a pond that was fed by a waterfall. They had discovered it one year while hiking through the hills and had come to go camping there often.

Sure enough, Thranduil was pleased to see that they’d already set up their tents and bedrolls as well as had a campfire set up, if not lit. They proceeded to finish setting up, lighting the fire as they joked around and gossiped. Finally, they had settled in, to an extent, and Elrond pulled out a couple of skins, waving them teasingly as he grinned. “What is that?” Thranduil asked, amused and curious.

“The local distiller and wine makers are experimenting and gave some to the King. We may have snuck a few skins out,” Elrond explained smugly and Thranduil gawked a bit at him in surprise. Elrond was usually the more level-headed of the twins. 

“So, shall we test these to see how fast we can become drunk?” Elros challenged and Thranduil coughed a bit.

“You both know you would lose, right?” he asked dubiously and the twins snorted in retort.

“So you say!” Elros shot back and they all laughed a bit before popping the tops off of the skins. They goofed around as they each took gulping swigs from each of the skins, eventually giving slurred comments on the taste, texture, and smoothness of each offering even as they challenged each other to stupid stunts, like jumping naked into the chilly waters of the pond or taking a chance on kissing one of the others. 

Eventually, as Thranduil knew would happen, the twins passed out as he watched over them while the sun set. He was pretty foggy himself and he was certainly glad that his parents and the King trusted them all to be on their own, for he doubted highly that he could bring them all back to the palace. As the stars came out, he settled in his own tent, knowing they were safe so close to the city. Besides, they hadn’t seen very many Yrrch for a good while, since the destruction of Beleriand. It didn’t mean they could be lax, but many Elves had relaxed a bit in this time of peace.

His sleep was broken into by the sounds of retching and he crawled out to find one of the twins near a tree, throwing up. He went over and pulled back Elros’ hair, chuckling as his friend groaned in misery. “I told you would lose,” he commented lightly after Elros had flopped back against the tree away from the mess he’d just made.

“Oh quiet you,” Elros shot back miserably and groaned as he rolled again one his hands and knees and began to throw up once more while Thranduil kindly held his hair once more. After a while, Thranduil helped Elros back to his tent and tucked him in. He was surprised though when, before passing out again, Elros leaned up and kissed him lightly. 

Sitting back and watching his friend as he slept, Thranduil touched his lips before going back to his own tent and going to sleep. 

The next morn, they were up at dawn and returned to the city before noon, though it was a slow trip due to the twins’ hangovers. They joked around as they went along and returned to the main building, though they did drop off the skins at the shops they had come from. But as they did so, Thranduil could only smile as he watched the twins. He hoped that things would never change.

And that would be their greatest challenge of all.

~The End!


End file.
